More Than Friendship
by Sunslicer2
Summary: Cody and Bailey aren't speaking. London is caught in the middle. Will she fix things, or will she only make things worse? Takes place during the non-aired SLOD episode, "Silent Treatment." It's what I want the episode to be like, or resemble. LxC and CxB
1. More Than Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own SLOD or SLOZC or any of its characters.**

My second SLOD one-shot! Hopefully more IC and and better generally!

This is my intake on what Silent Treatment should be( or what I want it to be.) If you don't know what Silent Treatment is, it's the episode after Breakup In Paris.

* * *

How Do You Treat Someone Silently?

Cody was sitting at the smoothie bar ordering a banana fofana smoothie, trying to forget Bailey. That is, until London came over.

"Excuse me, London coming through," she said pushing an old lady out of the way. "Cody! You look sad and lonely!" London said as if she had just realized something nobody knew.

"Oh fine," Cody started, "considering I just broke up with my girlfriend about two days ago!"

"Oh, yeah, that sounds bad. Why don't you two talk it out?"

"I don't know? Maybe because we're mad at each other!"

"So then go yell and be mad and talk!"

"We are also giving each other the 'silent treatment'."

"How do you treat someone silently?"

"No I mean that we're going out of our way to make sure we don't talk to each other."

"What?" London asked, confused.

"Here watch," Cody said as he scanned the deck. "Oh, hey Bailey!" he called to her as she came walking down. She immediately turned around and pretended to be talking to Addison, who was, by the way, munching on a chocolate bunny.

"See!"

"How do you know she was actually going to talk to Addison? Duh!"

"Because she turned around!"

"Well excuse me for not seeing!"

"How can you not-" Cody then realized it was a lost subject. "You know, I'm gonna go to my cabin. Bye!" He sped on his heels, rushing to get away from the ditzy heiress.

"I wonder why he was mad. Whatever. Hey, Bailey!"

"Oh, hi London," she responded grimly.

"Why so gloomy?"

"Because I broke up with Cody?"

"Well stop, because I don't have my 'Your World Sucks and Mine Rocks' make up on. Unless you want me to get it?"

"My world does not suck!"

"Have you seen your clothes? And that hay you call hair? No wonder Cody called you his little 'Hay Bail'."

"You know what, leave me alone. I'm not in a very good mood right now if you haven't noticed."

"What if I set you up on a date with Holden? Would that help?"

"Why would you do something like that? You hate helping!"

"Darn! I was actually gonna record you date, hoping you'd mess up, than post it on 'Yay Me!'"

"You know London, sometimes your really funny," Bailey said laughing. "Bye, I have to go do some homework."

As soon as Bailey left, London muttered to herself, "Did she think I was joking?"

* * *

**"Yay Me" Web Show**

* * *

"Okay millions of people watching me right now, for our final segment of 'Yay Me', I'd like to introduce new thingy! It's called, 'Win A Date With A Weirdo!"

"Hey!" Woody shouted, thinking it was for him.

"Not you, for Cody!"

"Oh!"

"So send in an aplli- what's it called?" she asked Woody.

"An application," he explained to her."

"Oh! So send in your applications of why you should date Cody Martin, ex-producer, wink, wink," she said as she winked "So why wait?"

London shuffled to her bedside trunk, striking a pose, "Until next time, my friends. Bye!"

"Oh, wow!"

"What did we get a lot of appli-thingies already?" London said, hoping for a chance to help out her friend.

"No. Please. I found out a new recipe for a sandwich!"

"Ugh! The one time I try to help, all I get is a lousy sandwich!"

"It's got low-cal mustard."

"Oh, I wanna see!" she said rushing to the computer screen.

* * *

"London! How could you?"

"How could I what?" London said, getting out of the hot tub.

" I saw your little webcast last night! Now I've been getting fan mail from crazy girls! One of them even sent me a picture of her with a life-sized doll of me! That's just not normal!"

"Well I'm sorry for trying to be a good friend!" she shot back.

"A good friend would ask my permission first!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"What was that?"

"Just an alarm to tell me when I got a new application.

"I wanna see who it is!"

"No it's my phone!"

"We'll it's my web show and my web show segment!" Finally London had managed to pry the phone out of Cody's hands.

"O! M! G!" she exclaimed as she read it.

"What is it?"

London continued staring at it.

"London, give it back!"

She still refused to give it back.

"London who's it from?"

"Hey Cody, did you get my application?" Cody felt as if he heard that voice before. He turned around and saw…

"Bailey!"

"Uh, hi Cody, listen I'm sorry about before, and I'm was just wondering if we could maybe, start over?"

"Oh no, Bailey I'm sorry I should have trusted you."

"And I should have trusted you."

"Now that you both trust each other, can you please stop with all this mushy stuff? It's annoying!" she called to the newly formed ex-couple.

"Aw, fine," Cody whined. "Oh and London, you're a great friend," he said as he walked off with his girlfriend.

When he was out of earshot, London whimpered, "If only I was more to you than that."

Just then the phone that Cody forgot dinged again. The application read, "Name: London Tipton, Age: 18, Occupation: School."

"If only you knew."


	2. Time to Vote!

**Hey everyone, Sunslicer2 here. I just want you all to know that I came up with some SLOD ideas and I want you guys to decide which one I should write first. Here are the story ideas:**

**Time Bomb: Cody and Bailey have gotten back together, much credit due to London and her web show. London has given Cody his phone back, but forgot one thing. To delete her application. Now it's a race against time to get Cody's phone and erase that email before he finds out. Can London do it, or will her big secret be let out? (Sequel to More Than Friendship)**

**Suite Life At Hogwarts: Cody, Zack, Woody, Bailey, Marcus, and London are all invited to Hogwarts. However some things they never thought would happen will happen there. Now these friends must bend together to defeat He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Some will conquer, but some may just die in the process.**

**Burning Daylight: The ship docks in Mexico, and everyone is very excited. One thing is wrong though. London is missing. Cody, Zack, Bailey, Moseby, Marcus, and Woody are all set out on rescuing her. With only one day to find London, can they do it? **

**Thank you for reading my stories and please vote on which one you think will be your favorite. Also, I will most likely right all of these, but right now, I just can't decide which one to do first. Thank you!**


End file.
